


Nightmares

by brvry_10



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Eve Cuddling, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Mikasa, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Not Related, One Shot, SOFT RIVAMIKA, Soft Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Soft Mikasa Ackerman, cute levi, levikasa, lowkey tsundere mikasa, rivamika
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brvry_10/pseuds/brvry_10
Summary: Life is exhausting but as long as you're here, I will never have a reason to give up.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman & Levi, Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Nightmares

It was one usual exhausting night for the couple.

Both of them did some pretty long and tiring works. Levi is actually a barista at a well-known café and it was not a surprise for him that his workplace had tons of costumers coming since it is Christmas season after all, given the location of his workplace, beside all the tall buildings and prestigious universities. Hundreds of College students and Working adults come through for relaxation after their long day of work or boring lectures. Right now, Levi was just busy finishing the poetry book that his girlfriend, Mikasa, bought for him for their second year anniversary, he was not a fan of poetry but for his girlfriend, he was willing to read and understand them carefully. He was sitting beside Mikasa who was asleep next to him.

She was just there, peacefully sleeping while hugging her soft and favourite panda plushie bought by her own man. Levi smiled to himself upon seeing how peaceful and beautiful the girl looked while being asleep. He rests his palm on top of her head, ruffling with her hair slowly, being careful to not awake the lady up.

He gets back to reading since it was just a few pages away before it ends, the book had three hundred poetries inside and all were about falling in love and the feeling of excitement each time you end up doing so. He was chuckling to himself upon spotting a funny yet heart-warming poetry but he stopped when he heard his girlfriend whimper and mumble gibberish words. 

“Nightmares? Again, baby?”

Levi turns his gaze to the black haired female beside him, running his long and delicate fingers through her hair while massaging its scalp, making sure to help her relax. But after a few massages and ruffling, the female yelped in pain and gripped on his waist pulling him for a tight hug which made Levi hug the female back as well, giving her gentle and light pats all over the back of her head and back.

When the female finally relaxed and stopped sobbing from her bad dream, she looked up to the guy and pulls him close for one chaste and quick kiss. Hiding her face on his neck, Levi did not speak not until her breathing went back to normal once again, indicating that she was definitely calm now.  
Levi places his left palm on her shoulder while the other was on her cheek, caressing it gently. He spoke in a monotonous yet tender manner.  
“Baby, you had another nightmare hm?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Can you tell me what is it about then…? I’m all ears.” 

The female wipes the tears on the corner of her eyes with her fingers, looking directly to his eyes with a hint of fear and pain in her eyes. It took a little while before she spoke, finding the right words to say.

“I-It’s...”

“Hm?”

“It’s actually about you… You went out for a while in a middle of a movie date but after an hour… you still haven’t come back…”

Hearing about her dream made him chuckle which made Mikasa hit his chest hard with her clenched fists as if the guy didn’t take her ‘nightmare’ seriously.

“W-What are you laughing about?! You think it’s funny to think about losing a loved one-“

“No, baby, it’s not that-“

“S-Shut up!”

Mikasa turns around and hugs her plushie once again, pouting and blushing in embarrassment at the same time. But Levi actually found that adorable of her, in fact, he never found it annoying. He casually wraps his toned arms around her shoulders, pulling her to snuggle up, still trying to brush her nightmare away from her thoughts.

He leans close to her ear and whispering nothing but sweet and soft words that never fail to make Mikasa giggle. After all the giggling and flirting they did, Levi cups her cheeks and looks directly to her eyes, giving her a reassuring smile.

“Baby, you think I won’t come back to you hm? You know that I will always find my way back to you.”

With those words coming from him, it made Mikasa nod in agreement and emit a soft giggle, making Levi fall more for the female. They both ended up gossiping about their work and what they did for the past week and just things. Until both felt drowsy and Levi was the first one to sleep on her. Mikasa felt sleepy as well. She looks up to her lover and mumbles.

“Life is already exhausting itself but then you’re here, I’ll never give up. I love you.”


End file.
